<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Didn't Sign Up For This by Alex_Wants_To_Die</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903683">I Didn't Sign Up For This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Wants_To_Die/pseuds/Alex_Wants_To_Die'>Alex_Wants_To_Die</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Gay Panic, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm making this up as I go, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mild Blood, Multi, Mutual Pining, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Tags Are Hard, Temporary Character Death, Trans Male Character, i take way too long to write chapters, they're both idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Wants_To_Die/pseuds/Alex_Wants_To_Die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle was a normal teenager, or at least as normal one can be while burying dead bodies and developing telekinetic like powers.</p><p>Well that's not right, is it?</p><p> </p><p>(Story also on Wattpad)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Febreze can't cover up decaying flesh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story may contain possible trigger warnings, I'll do my best to state them in the tags, please be safe and read with caution</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on dude! You gotta help me!"</p><p>The boy sighs, turning his head away from his locker to face his friend with a tired expression "I can't believe I have to say this but– I can't help you hide a body tonight, Kenny." </p><p>His friend pouts, crossing his arms "Oh, but when Stan asks–!"</p><p>"Ok, first of all–" he holds a finger up "Stan has never asked me to help him hide a body, to sneak out and throw eggs at random people's houses, sure, but not hide dead bodies. Second of all–" he holds up a second finger, his expression turning into an annoyed frown with furrowed brows "This is getting ridiculous, how many times have you died this month? Six? We're not even halfway through!"</p><p>The boy sighs again, turning to completely face his friend, now with a more worried expression "You seriously need to be more careful though, Kenny. This– This can't be healthy!"</p><p>The boy in front of him raises an eyebrow, looking slightly amused despite the topic of the conversation "I always come back ok! Sure I got some scars here and there but nothing painful–"</p><p>"I meant psychologically." He interrupted deadpan "Seeing your own dead body over and over again can't be good for your state of mind." </p><p>That quieted down the boy in front of him and for a moment they just stood in silence, the only sound being the other students walking around and speaking among themselves.</p><p>"Just– Just know I'm here if you need to talk, ok?" He awkwardly pats his friend's shoulder, trying to lighten the mood before turning back to his still open locker "I'll try sneaking out to help, it just might be harder with my cousin Kyle coming to visit."</p><p>Kenny groans at the mention of the redhead's annoying younger cousin before leaning besides his friend's locker "He's visiting? For how long?"</p><p>"For about a week, he'll take my bed because according to my mom 'We should treat our guests with hospitality, Kyle!'" He gestures his hands around while making an impression of his mom's voice.</p><p>Kenny snickers at his friend "Oh, but when any of us are over she makes us sleep on the couch!"</p><p>"Has been that way ever since I came out, won't let my friends sleep in my room but forces me to give it up if it's a family member!"</p><p>"Damn, sucks to be you."</p><p>Kyle flips off his friend before putting one of his books inside his locker. Kenny snickers again.</p><p>"Have you been hanging out with Craig? Flipping people off is his thing, you know?" He moves his eyebrows up and down suggestively with a smirk on his face.</p><p>"Pff, fuck off dude." He finally closes his locker before once again turning to his friend "Shouldn't have told you shit."</p><p>"About your little crush? You're surprisingly good at hiding it, maybe it's because we don't hang out with him and those guys often."</p><p>"It's just a crush, it'll go away soon."</p><p>"Keep telling yourself that, honey."</p><p>Kyle rolls his eyes, a small smile on his face as he starts to walk out of the building along with Kenny as he keeps talking "I mean, I get it, he's hot! I'd tap that!"</p><p>"Is there anything hard you refuse to sit on?"</p><p>Kenny gasps faking offense as they get outside.</p><p>"I'll talk to my mom about helping you study and sleeping over or something like that, last time I snuck out I almost fell off the tree in front of my room."</p><p>"I have a feeling she's gonna say no."</p><p>She did say no.</p><p>And that's how Kyle ended up sneaking out of the house through his brother's room and proceeding to almost fall off the roof after checking to make sure his cousin wouldn't see him and that he bribed Ike with enough money to not tell on him at 2am.</p><p>As he walks to Stark's pond he lets his mind wander a bit. Maybe this was a bad idea, it was a fact that nobody recognised Kenny's body after being killed so if he got caught he could very possibly be in deep trouble. Maybe he shouldn't have told Kenny that he remembers his deaths, shouldn't have dragged him to the boys' bathroom in school to cry his soul out about how he was having these horrible nightmares about Kenny dying over and over again, just to find out it was actually a reality. But the look of relief on his friend's face when he found out he didn't have to go through this alone was enough to make Kyle promise he'd help in any way he could.</p><p>That includes hiding the body after Kenny dies.</p><p>He sometimes wonders why noone else remembers it happening, it seems to have an effect on people as they always tell Kenny to be careful when walking home and that they care about him more and more as his deaths increase. </p><p>Soon enough he was at Stark's pond where Kenny texted him he'd be waiting. And he was, standing by the bench while on his phone.</p><p>"Let's get this over with, I hate seeing your dead body." He says as he approaches his friend, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jacket and taking a deep breath, making a cloud of mist come out of his mouth and disappear into the air.</p><p>"Sure thing dude, I got gasoline and matches by the body so we can burn it."</p><p>"Excuse me, what?" He looks at his friend with wide eyes "Burn it? Why the hell would we burn it? We've always buried them, why change it up now?"</p><p>"We don't bury them very deep, it'd take too many hours for us to do it, there have been people reporting seeing body parts sticking out of the ground around here and that it smells like rotten flesh, we're lucky the police are more worried about putting innocent people in jail." Kenny gestures for Kyle to follow as he starts to walk into the woods "I've been taking care of those bodies in the last few days and I think I got most of them, I'm still making sure, but, if this keeps getting reported to the police we'll have some problems."</p><p>"Such as?"</p><p>"Well, you know how your mom is for example, she'd freak out knowing there are tons of dead bodies being found, would probably ask the police to watch over the woods until they agreed." Before Kyle can make a comment about using his mom as an example, Kenny continues "Plus, remember last time? We were digging and ended up finding one of the other dead bodies."</p><p>Kyle shivered at the memory, the body had been half decomposed, having been buried for probably a month or two and the smell had almost made Kyle vomit on the spot.</p><p>He soon found himself feeling like vomiting over the smell in the woods, it reeked of rotten flesh.</p><p>"What the fuck! Why is the smell so fucking strong!" He was quick to cover his nose, having failed to notice Kenny doing the same as they were nearing the place the bodies were buried in.</p><p>"I told you I took care of some of the bodies, corpses do tend to smell, y'know?" He turned his head to Kyle with a raised brow, voice muffled from the arm covering his nose and mouth "I also didn't have enough Febreze to cover it up."</p><p>"You– You tried using Febreze to cover up this smell."</p><p>"Yea, I used an entire can of it."</p><p>"One can?"</p><p>"I DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH, OK!"</p><p>"Let's– Just get this over with."</p><p>"You say that a lot."</p><p>Kyle says nothing as he waits for Kenny to take the lead, gesturing towards the gasoline and matches for him to pick up while Kenny brought the body to a place with less trees to minimize the risk of starting an unwanted fire.</p><p>Then it was a matter of positioning the body to take as little space as possible, drenching it with gasoline and dumping a lit match on top of it.</p><p>It smelled horrible, to the point where Kenny doubled over as if he was going to puke and Kyle actually vomiting behind a tree resulting in them staying at a distance where the smell was more bearable but they were still close enough to the body if things took the wrong turn.</p><p>"The fumes of burning flesh can't be good for your health."</p><p>"They aren't, specially burning skin."</p><p>"How'd you know this?"</p><p>"I don't, I'm just assuming."</p><p>"When the body stops burning there'll be bones remaining, what do we do with those?"</p><p>Kenny turned to Kyle at this question, expression serious as he whispers over the crackling of the fire.</p><p>"We smash 'em."</p><p>"We're gonna smash bones that were previously yours?"</p><p>"We're already burning a body that was previously mine, don't think about it too much."</p><p>"Now I'm gonna stay up all night thinking about it."</p><p>"Seems like a you problem."</p><p>"Shut the fuck up Kenny."</p><p>After the body was burned enough they put the fire out, which they hadn't planned to do, which resulted in them panicking and Kyle vomiting again because of the smell.</p><p>Kenny decided it'd be better to get a plastic bag to put the bones in, so Kyle was now standing alone by the burned body, looking around uneasily.</p><p>He shifts his weight from foot to foot, messing with a small pebble he had picked up earlier, once again deep in thought. What would his parents say about this? Nothing good he assumes, but they rarely do have anything good to say about him. Maybe he should just try and be the normal teenager they want him to be, studying, hanging out with friends, maybe going to the occasional party as long as he didn't drink alcohol. They definitely wouldn't want their son to hide and burn dead bodies in the forest like some kind of psychopath.</p><p>He was so deep in thought he didn't notice Kenny coming back until he flicked the plastic bag loudly to get his attention, catching him off guard and promptly scaring him half to death.</p><p>Suddenly, the pebble previously on his hand darted rapidly into a tree making a hole in it as his nose started bleeding.</p><p>"Shit!" He immediately brought a hand up to his nose as he felt the blood gushing out, doubling over slightly so that the blood would hit the floor and not stain his clothes if it dripped, though his gloves were already getting stained.</p><p>Kenny was quick to come up to him to help, and after much reassurance that he was ok and it didn't hurt, Kyle was able to clean off most of the blood, smudging it slightly under his nose in the process.</p><p>Despite insisting that he was okay, Kenny still demanded that they smashed the bones another time, claiming that Kyle "needed to rest" and that it'd still take too much time for them finish all the bones.</p><p>So after putting most bones in a bag and hiding the rest around the area, they were ready to leave.</p><p>"You go ahead, I'll catch up to you."</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"Yeah dude, just go ahead."</p><p>Despite the concerned look he gave, Kenny obeyed, walking through the trees and onto the pond as Kyle waited for silence.</p><p>Once certain he was alone he rushes over to the tree the pebble had flown into, and surely enough, there was a deep hole in it, the pebble at the end of it.</p><p>"What the fuck.." He narrows his eyes, he wouldn't be able to get the pebble out even if he wanted to, it was lodged in way too deeply. He took his phone out, quickly snapping a picture of the damage before putting it back in his pocket and hurrying back to the pond as to not keep his friend waiting.</p><p>They parted ways by the school, Kenny claiming that he wanted to walk around a bit more and for Kyle to text him once he got home.</p><p>So now he was walking home, wondering how the hell that pebble flew out of his hand and why his nose had started bleeding. The nose bleed could have some explanations: cold weather, respiratory infection, an allergic reaction maybe. But the pebble is what stunned him. Maybe he was going crazy, maybe none of this was real and he was just hallucinating, maybe he was just in a cartoon show where weird things happen and everyone's offensive. The last one was highly unlikely, the most logical explanation was that he was hallucinating from the lack of sleep, he'd probably look at the picture he took later and just see a normal tree.</p><p>With sleep in mind he arrived at his house, only to find his mother and his cousin sitting on the couch waiting for him to get home, both with arms crossed and his cousin with an ugly smirk on his face.</p><p>Oh, that stupid fucking snitch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tampons are for periods, Clyde</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>decided to just post all first 4 chapters so that I don't forget to do it later</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He got grounded for a month. For sneaking out and because his cousin decided to point out the smudged blood under his nose which resulted in his mom assuming he'd snuck out to fight. </p><p>He later found out his cousin had woken up and gone downstairs to get a drink, only to find the couch Kyle was stuck with for a week, empty.</p><p>When walking into the school, it was obvious to anyone around him that he was not in a good mood, he hadn't slept enough that night, coming home at 3 in the morning, getting lectured for maybe an hour and having to wake up before 6am because Stan drove him to school and the guy woke up way too early. He only got about an hour and a half of sleep and he was exhausted.</p><p>That didn't stop Cartman from yelling his ears off and being an offensive jerk though. </p><p>He didn't even try telling him to shut up, he just tried to contain his anger so that he didn't punch his "friend" in the face, but anyone who knows Kyle knows his temper isn't the best, which meant he had barely walked into the school and was already shaking in anger because Cartman wouldn't shut up.</p><p>Fortunately Stan and Kenny were quick to show up and calm him down.</p><p>He was still thinking though, about the pebble, it just didn't make sense and he knew he wouldn't stop thinking about it until he got a logical explanation.</p><p>"Kyle!"</p><p>He quickly turned his head to face Stan, he didn't even notice they were by their lockers when he slipped into his own thoughts.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I've been calling your name for almost a minute now! I asked if you wanted to skip. You don't look well, dude." The look on Stan's face showed nothing but concern, so he didn't have to worry about his friend being mad at him for daydreaming.</p><p>"Can't. If my mom finds out I skipped she'll ground me for longer."</p><p>"She grounded you? Why?"</p><p>"I snuck out last night, my cousin snitched and my mom assumed I was out fighting, can't misbehave for a week."</p><p>"Damn. Just make sure you rest when you get home then, you look exhausted."</p><p>"Will do." He probably wouldn't.</p><p>Sitting through his classes was probably the most tiring thing he's done in a while, he fell asleep at least three times during English class because the teacher talked so damn slowly and dragged out his words.</p><p>The day passed by as a blur and it was during his last class that he was shaken out of his tired state.</p><p>It was the middle of class and he was about to fall asleep when suddenly a student that had gone to the bathroom slammed the classroom door open when coming in, scaring Kyle so much he almost fell off his chair, and then-</p><p>Some of his classmates screamed and his nose started bleeding.</p><p>One of the lightbulbs fucking exploded.</p><p>"Fuck..!" He swiftly covers his nose and turned his head down as to not attract any unwanted attention, though his classmates were too busy talking loudly about the lightbulb suddenly exploding while the teacher tried to calm everyone down to even notice him.</p><p>Some of his classmates took the opportunity to run out of the classroom so he joined them, by the looks of it, everyone ended up doing it.</p><p>And as he speed walked through the hallways there was only one thing on his mind.</p><p>What the hell was that?</p><p>The lightbulb exploded and his nose started bleeding again. It had to be a coincidence.</p><p>Can lightbulbs explode from overheating? Maybe that was it. It had to be. He was just stressing out over nothing.</p><p>Right?</p><p>It didn't feel like nothing.</p><p>"Kyle?"</p><p>He turned around so fast he was surprised he didn't get whiplash. </p><p>"Dude, your nose is bleeding!"</p><p>Tweek quickly walked up to him to examine his face, Kyle had actually forgotten about his nose bleeding for a moment.</p><p>"Ah, yeah, it's fine I'll just-"</p><p>"You're coming with me, you look like death."</p><p>He didn't even try and protest as he got dragged away, knowing Tweek, he wouldn't have given up until Kyle came with him. Plus, his tiredness was coming back.</p><p>He had expected Tweek to bring him to the infirmary or somewhere empty to take care of his still dripping nose. Not to walk to the back of the school where the goth kids used to hang out to find Token, Clyde and Craig standing around and talking amongst themselves.</p><p>"Hey, does anyone have a tissue?"</p><p>They turned their heads to look at Tweek, Token already reaching for his backpack to retrieve a tissue before stopping.</p><p>"Oh, hi Kyle."</p><p>"Sup."</p><p>Tweek made him sit besides Clyde on the stone stairs before taking the tissue Token was giving him.</p><p>"Your nose's bleedin'."</p><p>"Really? I hadn't noticed."</p><p>He was honestly too tired for this.</p><p>"Craig, text Stan to get over here."</p><p>"I'm not texting Marsh." He was already on his phone texting one of his friends (he assumed Kenny since Craig also couldn't tolerate Cartman).</p><p>It didn't take them long to arrive, Tweek had already tried cleaning the blood but it kept gushing out so now he was just holding a bloodied tissue up to his nose.</p><p>"Dude, you okay?"</p><p>"Eh."</p><p>Stan was quick to sit down next to him, grabbing onto his arm for some reason.</p><p>"Kyle, dude, again?"</p><p>He looked up to face Kenny's concerned face, he was feeling slightly dizzy with the movement so he just mumbled quietly as a response.</p><p>"Again?"</p><p>Kenny was now facing Token, who had asked the question.</p><p>"Yea, the same thing happened last night when we were hanging out, he just brushed it off but now it's the second time-"</p><p>"Ugh, Kahl's just being an attention whore!"</p><p>Ah, there it was. He was wondering when Cartman would speak up.</p><p>"Shut up, fatass!"</p><p>"Ay! Don't call me fat! I'm just telling the truth and the truth is that Kahl is an attention seeking whore!"</p><p>And now Stan and Cartman were arguing back and forth as Token tried to calm down the situation.</p><p>He wished they'd shut up, he wished for silence, he wished a rock would hit the back of Cartman's head so that he'd just shut up-</p><p>"AH FUCK!"</p><p>Then his nose was gushing more blood, some of which got in his mouth making him double over a bit and spit it onto the floor.</p><p>"WHO THE FUCK THREW A ROCK AT ME! WAS IT YOU, FUCKER?"</p><p>"No, but I wish it had been."</p><p>"AY!"</p><p>He looked up slightly to see Cartman rubbing the back of his head as he pointed an accusing finger at Craig who he had just accused.</p><p>He looked down again, there was a small rock by Cartman's shoe.</p><p>Had someone actually thrown a rock at him?</p><p>He was too busy thinking to notice Tweek and Stan trying to hold him still as he swayed from side to side. He hadn't noticed that he had been doing that for a while, that explained why Stan had grabbed his arm so firmly.</p><p>He felt like puking.</p><p>He stumbled to stand up, everyone turning to look at him as Tweek, Stan and Clyde tried to hold him up and Craig took a step closer as if ready to spring into action if need be.</p><p>He doubled over while his friends held onto his arms, coughing and spitting onto the floor, as if encouraging the vomit to come out.</p><p>"Oh shit, he's gonna puke, give him a trash can or something!"</p><p>That's when Craig moved, grabbing onto Kyle so that he leaned on him while carefully but quickly moving towards a trashcan Token was holding open.</p><p>And when Craig leaned him over the trashcan while still keeping a firm hold of him, he puked and coughed, he thought he saw some blood while coughing but that was probably just the blood from his nose dripping down.</p><p>His eyes were also blurry, was he crying? He was definitely crying.</p><p>He stood there leaning over the trashcan shaking for a moment until he tapped the arm wrapped around him to ask for help, he was sure that if he tried to speak he'd puke again.</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>The tone of Craig's voice just made him cry harder, he sounded worried, speaking softly as if not wanting to give him a headache.</p><p>He just nodded silently while rubbing his arm over his eyes to clean up the tears.</p><p>As Craig pulled him up he tried standing up more by himself so that he wasn't leaning completely on Craig, but his legs shook and if he wasn't being held up he would've fallen.</p><p>"Careful."</p><p>He quietly hummed in response. Every movement sent a wave of dizziness over him and he was honestly concerned that he might faint.</p><p>"Ok, Craig, do you need help bringing him to the car?"</p><p>"Sure, it'll be easier."</p><p>Now there were two more arms holding him up, he recognised them as being Kenny's because of his jacket.</p><p>Then they were walking and it honestly felt like the world was swaying around him, he couldn't walk straight and his legs kept failing to work at times.</p><p>"That's it. Get him on my back."</p><p>The nasally voice snapped him out of his concentration to not put too much weight on Craig and Kenny and not falling at the same time.</p><p>The process of getting him onto Craig's back took a while, maybe more for him than to the others. He'd tried denying the suggestion until Stan and Token told him that "It's for the best" and Craig saying that "It wasn't up to him to decide what he would and wouldn't do at the moment".</p><p>After what felt like hours later they were walking towards the school parking lot.</p><p>"Wher' we goin'?" His words were slurred together and his voice was only a mumble, in the back of his mind he was slightly worried about how bad his breath must smell right now.</p><p>"Token's house."</p><p>"Can't go there tho.."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"'M grounded, my mom's gon be mad."</p><p>"If your mom worries more about you being grounded than your health, something's wrong with her."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"No."</p><p>The conversation was over as soon as it had started and Kyle could feel himself falling asleep. He surely wasn't in the most comfortable position right now but he was so exhausted that it didn't exactly matter to him at the moment.</p><p>"If you don't grab onto me tighter you'll fall."</p><p>"'M sleep."</p><p>"You can sleep after we take care of you."</p><p>"Kay."</p><p>So he held on tighter, though it probably wasn't much as he felt any kind of effort would send him straight into unconsciousness.</p><p>The car ride was a blur, he vaguely remembers almost throwing up on Clyde's lap and Tweek screaming at him to try and keep it in, next thing he knew, he was laying on Token's couch with his legs propped up by pillows to help the dizziness.</p><p>He was already feeling better, he had drank some water with sugar and was focusing his attention on the lamp that sat on the little table besides the couch so that he had a distraction. Though he had a horrible headache and could feel the crusted blood under and inside his nose.</p><p>"Can I have a wet tissue or something to clean up the blood on my nose?"</p><p>"Just stick a tampon in there."</p><p>Everyone's head turned to Clyde.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"To soak up the blood? Isn't that what they do?"</p><p>"That's- It's not- I- Tampons are for periods, Clyde." Token was clearly struggling to answer Clyde, he looked dumbfounded and it was kind of hilarious.</p><p>"But they soak up blood!"</p><p>And that sent Clyde, Cartman, Tweek and Kenny into a heated debate about whether or not they should use a tampon to soak up the blood when having a nosebleed.</p><p>His head hurt so much it felt like it was splitting apart and these guys were not helping with their stupid little debate.</p><p>"Can you guys just SHUT THE FUCK UP!"</p><p>BAM!</p><p>Everyone's eyes turned to look at the lamp Kyle was previously focused on, which had exploded, but Kyle was more worried with sitting up when more blood started gushing out and stuffing his nose.</p><p>"God fucking damnit!"</p><p>Clyde was the first one to speak up again "Do you need a tampon-" Then he was hit upside the head by Craig.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Daddy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did– Did the lamp just fucking explode?"</p><p>"Apparently.. The timing was kinda funny though." Clyde turns to look at the others with a grin "I mean, right as Kyle yelled at us, it explodes, that's convenient timing if I've ever seen it!"</p><p>"How the hell is it convenient?" Stan still had a shocked look on his face, obviously not expecting the lamp to explode.</p><p>"It made Kyle's outburst more effective!"</p><p>"It wasn't an outburst, I just have a huge fucking headache and you babbling your mouth off is not helping."</p><p>"Call it whatever you want, Kahl, it was one of your overdramatic outbursts. Are you on your period or something?"</p><p>The glare Kyle gave Cartman could've probably made a child cry with its intensity "Yes, actually."</p><p>"Okay, okay, that's enough, I'm gonna get a broom to clean this up."</p><p>An awkward silence settled over them as Token walked out of the room. Their groups didn't hang out too often, sometimes they went to a restaurant or had a movie night together but it was rare, they didn't exactly know eachother well so they didn't have anything to talk about and it was bothering Kyle to an extreme, so he just blurted out the first thing that came to mind.</p><p>"Hey Ken, are the bones still good?"</p><p>That made everyone's heads turn to him, most of them with wide eyes or questioning looks, he tried keeping his face neutral as to not show how much he fucked up.</p><p>"Bones? What bones?"</p><p>"Well– I– We–"</p><p>"Kenny and I snuck out last night and found some animal bones in the forest, Kenny kept them so that I could wash them later. I like that kind of thing." He was so glad to have strict parents at the moment, he lied so much to his mom that he could easily fabricate a lie on the spot, at least, most of the time.</p><p>Stan made a face "You still have that collection? Dude that's so gross."</p><p>"I wash them, it's not gross."</p><p>The conversation kept going, some of them agreeing that it was gross and others arguing that it was interesting, while Tweek was mostly worried about the health risks of picking up random bones from the forest.</p><p>Token had already returned and cleaned up the mess besides the couch, the attention was only brought to him when he knelt down besides Kyle and brought a wet cloth up to his nose "Stay still."</p><p>That made Kyle stop abruptly what he was saying and turn his head so that Token had better assess to his face.</p><p>"God that's a lot of dried blood, it's hard to clean off."</p><p>"You have to rub it harder." Craig crouched down onto a squat besides Token while taking the cloth from him "If you keep doing it that gently nothing will come off. The blood has probably layered over itself with how much came out."</p><p>So Craig started cleaning up the blood, definitely more harshly than Token which made him hiss and flinch back a bit making Craig grab onto his face to make it easier.</p><p>The others were talking amongst themselves still, Token had now joined them, trusting that Craig had the situation under control, but Kyle could only think of how close his face was to Craig's.</p><p>He looked focused on the task at hand, cleaning the blood slightly more gently now that most of it had come off, his brows were furrowed and he had his tongue out slightly in concentration, holding his face still and moving it when needed.</p><p>Kyle tried to look anywhere but Craig, his eyes landing on Kenny's shit eating grin, he obviously knew what was going through Kyle's mind and he had to use all his will power to not scowl at Kenny and possibly attracting Craig's attention.</p><p>Why was he even helping him? That was the confusing part, Craig had kept a close eye on him ever since he had thrown up, prepared to help him when needed. That didn't make sense in Kyle's mind, he honestly thought the guy hated his guts so to see him so willing to help was bizarre to him.</p><p>"Okay, done, if you have dried blood inside your nose you'll have to clean it up yourself." Craig stood up and took a step back, still holding onto the damp and bloodied cloth. </p><p>Kyle nodded, moving to sit up but as soon as he stood up a wave of dizziness hit him making him fall back onto the couch harshly, only worsening his headache and the light-headed feeling.</p><p>It was a weird feeling, he didn't get dizzy often, it was like the world was spinning but only inside his head. Contrary to what many people believe, it felt like his body was heavy, not floating, and like there was mush in his brain, he felt like there were weights pushing him down and his knees were so weak his legs would stop working altogether. Despite not feeling well he had the urge to move his head around for no reason other than to see if he was actually dizzy, even though he knew that he was.</p><p>Everyone's attention was quickly drawn to him, Stan and Kenny already standing up prepared to help while the others kept an attentive eye on him.</p><p>He was looking up at the ceiling with his mouth slightly open and his breathing unsteady, he was shaking again but his body was almost completely lax while staying tense at the same time in an uncomfortable manner, he felt pale, he knew he didn't look well and felt slightly self-conscious about it despite knowing he had no control over his appearance at the moment.</p><p>He felt horrible, making everyone worry and take care of him, he liked to do things alone, he was an independent person for the most part, but even now he knew he couldn't take care of himself. </p><p>He felt like a burden. </p><p>It was a familiar feeling, he always pushed himself to do things alone so he didn't bother anyone and even then he felt guilty for pushing people away when they wanted to help. It was a pattern and he knew it wouldn't stop anytime soon.</p><p>There were tears in his eyes, he closed them in hopes of not letting any slip out, though the frown on his face was not easy to hide.</p><p>Then his phone started vibrating and when he took it out of his pocket and looked at who was calling him he almost burst into tears from nervousness, quickly scrambling to give the phone to the closest person, who was Craig, who was still standing by the couch ready to help if asked.</p><p>"What–"</p><p>"It's my mom! I'm grounded and she knows I'm not home!" His headache and dizziness were forgotten for now, he was panicking, he didn't know why he was so nervous when he delt with his mom so much, he was used to this but now this scenario made him tremble.</p><p>Instead of questioning him further, Craig gestures for Clyde and Stan to stay by the door of the room while he pressed to accept the call, putting it on speaker.</p><p>"Hello–"</p><p>"Kyle! Where are you right now! You should've been home an hour ago! I thought you were already home until your cousin called me!"</p><p>Curse that motherfucker.</p><p>"Ma'am, this is Craig, I'm one of Kyle's fri– classmates." His voice was monotone as usual but his face showed slight annoyance, probably from being interrupted again "He wasn't feeling well and so we brought him to another classmate's house to help him."</p><p>"What do you mean "wasn't feeling well"? He was just fine this morning!"</p><p>"He's lightheaded and has a headache. In fact–" He looks over at Stan and Clyde, nodding his head, a signal Clyde seems to understand but only gains a confused look from Stan "he's actually in the bathroom vomiting right now, Stan and my friend Clyde are with him–"</p><p>Clyde takes a few more steps back, cupping his hands around his mouth "KYLE, WAIT, IN THE TOILET! MOVE TO THE TOILET!" Stan was quick to catch on, moving to stand besides Clyde and cupping his hands as well.</p><p>"TOKEN, DO YOU HAVE A TOWEL AND SOME MEDICINE, THIS IS NOT LOOKING GOOD!"</p><p>Despite the situation, they were all clearly trying not to laugh, it was so ridiculous Kyle couldn't even begin to feel embarrassed. </p><p>"Oh my baby! Is he okay? Do I need to bring him to the hospital?"</p><p>"No, no, it's okay, it was probably just something he ate at lunch, my friend Token is already getting medicine, we'll drop him off as soon as he's not feeling so bad."</p><p>"Why thank you for putting up with my Kyle! I'm glad he's got friends who care so much about him!"</p><p>The annoyance on Craig's face was more evident now, Kyle assumed it was because his mom had suggested they were associated in any way.</p><p>Despite his annoyance, his voice stayed the same "It's no problem at all, we'll drop him off soon, bye." he hung up.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"How many fucking times have you had to do that?" Stan moved closer to the couch with crossed arms, an amused and crooked smile on his face.</p><p>"Way too many."</p><p>Kyle started giggling, the situation was ridiculous to him and he felt delirious, as if nothing that was happening was real. He started moving his fingers without realising, like he was picking the strings of a guitar, once he noticed his fingers moving he started to fiddle with the hem of the flannel he was wearing instead.</p><p>"I'm real fucking dizzy, dude." He looked up at his friends, eyes moving from person to person, a grimacing smile on his face and head still pounding.</p><p>"It might be a good idea to get some actual medicine for the headache, can't solve the dizziness though." Token was already walking out again to get the medicine needed.</p><p>"We'll drive him home after then, dealing with his mom is already bad enough as it is." Stan looked at Kyle with a concerned expression.</p><p>"Won't she want to see Craig though?" everyone turned to look at Kenny questioningly, Kyle was trying to glare at him despite everything "I mean, he's the one that spoke to Kyle's mom on the phone, she'll probably want to see him to make sure he was actually with Kyle."</p><p>"That... Does make sense actually, knowing Kyle's mom." Stan turned to Craig who sighed annoyed.</p><p>"I'll drop him off, you guys can go home." his expression and tone left no room for arguments but Kyle still felt bad for the guy.</p><p>And that's how he ended up in Craig's car, on the passenger seat leaning towards the open window, appreciating the way the wind blew on his face and calmed his turning stomach.</p><p>It only occurred to him how much time had passed when he saw it was already dark outside. </p><p>He moved his head to look outside the window so he could see the couple of visible stars in the sky, he felt himself relaxing at the sight, chewing the faded edge of his sleeve as he stared up.</p><p>"Keep your head inside. We're almost at your house." Craig's eyes only moved away from the road for a second as he said that.</p><p>Kyle hummed in response, moving back inside and leaning his head back on the seat before groaning loudly.</p><p>"Fuuuuck, I gotta sleep on the couch again."</p><p>That seemed to grab Craig's attention as he furrowed his brows "Why the fuck would you sleep on the couch?"</p><p>"My cousin's in town for the week, he took my room so I have to sleep on the couch."</p><p>"Why doesn't HE sleep on the couch?"</p><p>"My mom says we need to treat guests with 'hospitality'." He made a quote on quote motion with his fingers while using a mocking voice to end his sentence.</p><p>"And your dad agrees?"</p><p>"My dad does whatever my mom says. But hey, nothing I can do 'bout it." He shrugged, turning his head towards the still open window.</p><p>"Okay, that's it, I'm your dad now," Kyle swiftly turned to look at Craig with raised eyebrows, this was not where he expected the conversation to go "and your mom. Your... dom. Wait no."</p><p>Kyle made an ugly snorting sound before bursting out laughing, tears in his eyes and stomach starting to hurt from the intensity of his laughter. </p><p>He was still giggling when he turned to look at Craig, barely noticing the ghost of a smile and the pink dusting his cheeks "Daddy?" he proceeded to burst into laughter for a second time as Craig swerved the car into a stop and began trying to lecture him between the jumble of words spilling out of his mouth.</p><p>The redhead was clutching his stomach at this point, he didn't even think about how embarrassing his laugh was, obnoxiously loud and occasionally interrupted by a snort, he had a hand over his mouth trying to calm down his laughter as Craig's nasally voice kept lecturing him.</p><p>He waved his hand repeatedly at Craig, trying to shut him up so that he had a chance to calm down, it took him at least three minutes to finally be able to relax completely.</p><p>Craig started the car once again, driving to Kyle's house as planned before they got distracted.</p><p>The radio was on, Kyle hadn't noticed that before, it was on a low volume, a calming song he didn't recognize but decided he liked playing, besides that, it was silent between them, not the awkward silence they had all experienced while in Token's house, but a calming one, he felt safe, he felt at home and he could only wish this feeling would last forever.</p><p>"Hey Craig?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Thank you," he turned his head, looking directly at Craig's eyes that were focused on the road still, a small smile creeping its way onto his face "for everything."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Smash' em bones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyle had to refrain the urge to slap Craig as the boy snickered at his red face. His mom was thanking Craig in such exaggerated manner that the redhead couldn't help but be embarrassed as he was brought inside the house.</p>
<p>He woke up on the couch to Ike's voice and an intense pain on his neck.</p>
<p>"Just because it's the weekend doesn't mean you can just sleep all day, Kyle!" his brother had his hands on his hips mockingly, obviously not actually angry at him.</p>
<p>Kyle stares blankly at him, before turning the other way and trying to make himself comfortable on the too firm couch.</p>
<p>"Have you taken your T shot yet?" At this point it was obvious that Ike was only trying to keep him awake, Kyle knew his brother kept track of when he needed to take the shot.</p>
<p>His voice was raspy and quiet when he spoke up "That's only next week on Thursday and you know it." he looked over his shoulder to look directly at his brother "What do you want?"</p>
<p>"Mom, dad and Kyle aren't home, so you have to make lunch, it's already past midday and I'm hungry." Kyle sighed, dropping the blanket that was on top of him on the floor while sitting up and scratching his head "Also, the guy who dropped you off last night, Craig, came to check up on you earlier."</p>
<p>Kyle visibility perked up at the boy's name, stopping his scratching motions and looking at his brother surprised "He came to check up on me?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, wanted to make sure you were doing well, when I told him you were asleep he said it was good and that you needed to rest." his brother furrowed his brows "Now, can you make lunch? I'm starving!"</p>
<p>"I– Yeah, yeah, is grilled cheese sandwich okay? I don't wanna do much work. I'm gonna get dressed." he got up as his brother hummed in affirmation at the suggestion for lunch, walking upstairs to his room so he could get his clothes for the day, despite not planning on going out he still got dressed in everyday clothing.</p>
<p>Ike was sitting on the couch when he got back, watching a show on TV he didn't bother looking at.</p>
<p>He gave his brother a plate with his sandwich before sitting down besides him with his own, watching the show on screen but not paying much attention to it.</p>
<p>"Are you feeling better, since yesterday?" </p>
<p>"Hm?" </p>
<p>"Are you–"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm good, not feeling nauseous or dizzy anymore, still have a mild headache though." Kyle looks at his brother, seeing the annoyed look on his face from being interrupted "Sorry, didn't really process the question immediately."</p>
<p>"Eh, whatever." his attention was quickly on the TV again, leaving Kyle to eat in silence until his phone vibrated.</p>
<p>He quickly took it out of his pocket wanting a distraction from boredom, Kenny had texted him, he also had messages from the group chat his friends had created along with messages from Craig and those guys.</p>
<p>Most messages were telling him they hoped he was okay along with Cartman being an asshole and Butters defending Kyle despite not knowing much about the situation.</p>
<p>He opened his convo with Kenny.</p>
<p><strong>McCockmick:</strong> bro u wanna smash some bonesssss???</p>
<p><strong>BROflovski:</strong> Dude, I'm grounded, I can't</p>
<p><strong>McCockmick:</strong> i thought ur mom wasn't home tho??</p>
<p><strong>BROflovski:</strong> She isn't, but Ike is and my mom would find out either way</p>
<p><strong>McCockmick:</strong> would she tho?</p>
<p><strong>McCockmick:</strong> ask ike for help or smthg, like, idk even if he has to come with u, i just wanna smash 'em bones</p>
<p><strong>BROflovski:</strong> Oh yeah because my brother wouldn't totally freak out as soon as he saw we're smashing human bones</p>
<p><strong>BROflovski:</strong> I'll try figuring something out, I'll text you soon</p>
<p><strong>McCockmick:</strong> 👌</p>
<p><strong>BROflovski:</strong> Stop using that fucking emoji</p>
<p><strong>McCockmick:</strong> 👌</p>
<p>The boy sighs putting his phone down, "Ike, if I went to hang out with Kenny," he looks at his brother "would you tell mom?"</p>
<p>"Hmm, nah." the boy shrugs, taking a bite of his sandwich, eyes still fixated on the show playing.</p>
<p>"Wait, really?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"You don't.. want anything?</p>
<p>"Let's just say you owe me one, I wanted to go hang out with Firkle today anyways, mom wanted me to stay with you to make sure you're okay, if she asks we tell her we spent the day at the library studying or something." he takes the last bite of his sandwich, putting the plate he had down on the little table in front of him "Just go now if you need to, mom will probably only be back by dinner, if we get back later than that text me so we can walk here together, that way mom doesn't get suspicious."</p>
<p>"God, I seriously owe you, thanks!" he jumps over the couch receiving a scream from Ike who almost got kicked in the face, he quickly texts Kenny asking him where they can meet up while putting his jacket on.</p>
<p>"Bring your bag with you, mom will get suspicious if it's still here."</p>
<p>"Thanks!" he quickly races upstairs to get his bag, checking it to see if he still had his sketchbook inside before putting his shoes on and running out, shouting a quick "Bye!" at Ike as he left.</p>
<p>He sprints to Kenny's house, seeing him squatting by the train tracks with two plastic bags besides him while looking at a flower. He was surprised to see Stan there as well, talking about something he couldn't hear as he wasn't close enough.</p>
<p>"Yo, what's up dudes?" he adjusts the backpack strap on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Sup, Stan's gonna hang with us today." he stands up, Stan following his lead.</p>
<p>"I thought Saturdays were Wendy days?" he looks at Stan questioningly, brows furrowed and a slight frown of confusion on his face.</p>
<p>"Not today, she's figuring some private stuff out, she wants to be alone right now and I respect that." he shrugs "Doesn't mean I'm not worried about her though, it's clear she's dealing with something, but I know she'll tell me when she's ready."</p>
<p>"Damn, how long's this been going on?" </p>
<p>"A few months, she only asked for space recently though. Which means," he spreads his arms a bit, as if trying to emphasize his words "today I'm completely free, which also means, I'm completely bored."</p>
<p>"Which is why, he'll be hanging out with us today." Kenny picks up the plastic bags with one hand, turning to look at Stan he gives his usual sly smile "We're crushin' bones, my dude." </p>
<p>"The bones you found in the forest? I thought those were for Kyle's weird collection?" he questioned, ignoring Kyle's small "It's not weird" when mentioning the collection.</p>
<p>"Nah dude, human bones we found in the forest." Kyle's head swiftly turns to look at Kenny like he was crazy, why the hell would he mention that!</p>
<p>"I– Shouldn't you report this to the police? Human bones. In the forest. What if it belonged to some cult or something?" </p>
<p>"Man, they're literally my bones, a few days old but still mine."</p>
<p>"Dude, they can't be your bones, if they were I'd probably be hallucinating because there's no way you're boneless or can come back from the dead." how Stan was remaining so calm was beyond Kyle, maybe because he thought this was only one of Kenny's jokes.</p>
<p>"Welp," Kenny turns to look at a frowning Kyle, shrugging "it was worth a shot."</p>
<p>"If you kill yourself to try and get out of this one, mark my words Kenneth, I will fucking impale you with a broom when you get back."</p>
<p>"Wait wait wait, you're serious?" he looks at Kyle with raised eyebrows before looking at Kenny again "If those are really your bones, you're supposed to be dead."</p>
<p>"I was for a while, yeah, but you're not getting rid of me so easily. Plus, since when have I played by the rules?"</p>
<p>"I think I'd remember you dying dude." Stan crosses his arms, clearly not liking the way Kenny is dealing with the conversation.</p>
<p>"Well, you don't. Kyle does. No one else does, to everyone it's like I disappear out of nowhere, like, one second I'm there and the other," he makes a popping sound with his mouth, bringing his hands up with open palms for emphasis "gone, nowhere to be found, only unrecognisable corpses remaining, then I wake up in the morning and act as if nothing happened because who the fuck believes in immortality."</p>
<p>"First of all, why can Kyle remember this then? Second of all, why bring it up now? You've brought it up when we were kids and I thought it was a joke so you bringing it up now either means you're not lying or you're incredibly committed to this joke."</p>
<p>"I thought they were just nightmares! They just kept happening so I decided to tell Kenny about them and BOOM suddenly we're taking care of dead bodies and smashing bones."</p>
<p>Stan turns to Kyle wide-eyed "I did not mention dead–"</p>
<p>Kenny covers his mouth with his free hand "Why the hell not mention it? It's annoying as it is dying all the time, having to pretend it doesn't even happen with the majority of people just adds to it. Now." he retreats his hand "Let's go smash these up." he lifts up the bag with a toothy grin, showing off a smile with a missing tooth.</p>
<p>"It's gonna take me some time to process this."</p>
<p>"Do that in your alone time then, we don't need the quiet and concentrated Stanley for this."</p>
<p>So off they went, towards what Kyle assumed was Stark's pond. Stan and Kyle walking side by side and Kenny skipping in front of them while swinging his arms back and forth.</p>
<p>"You.. You okay, dude?" Kyle gives Stan a glance, brows furrowed in concern.</p>
<p>"Yeah, still kind of thinking this is a joke but I'll think about that later. You better today?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, pretty sure I fainted last night, not sure though. I'm better today." he kicks an empty soda can as he walks, almost missing it "We're almost at Stark's pond." he nods forward, gesturing to the sign in the distance.</p>
<p>"Can you even read what it says? You're not wearing your glasses."</p>
<p>"Contact lenses exist."</p>
<p>"I refuse to accept the concept of people putting things in their eyes."</p>
<p>"Almost scratched my eye the first time I did it since I didn't know how to."</p>
<p>"Stop!" Stan lightly punches Kyle's shoulder as he snickers "It makes me squeamish, dude."</p>
<p>"Oh, I know."</p>
<p>"Fuck you."</p>
<p>"Do it yourself, coward."</p>
<p>"You wish."</p>
<p>They kept talking as they neared the pond, Kenny kicking the sign before going into the forest, Kyle immediately covering his nose as he notices Kenny doing the same, Stan doesn't seem to notice this however, making him cough and cover the lower half of his face as the smell hits him.</p>
<p>"What the fuck is that smell?"</p>
<p>"Dead bodies." Kyle and Kenny answered simultaneously "But! This is not where we're gonna smash the bones, I just forgot to tell you guys to wait by the pond while I got the tool box I brought here." he picks up a red tool box from behind a tree before raising it up to show his friends.</p>
<p>"Fuck you for making me smell this again."</p>
<p>"Stop being a little pussy."</p>
<p>Kyle squints at him before turning to walk back to the pond, his two friends following closely behind "Don't destroy the skull yet, I wanna draw it." he sits down on a dry spot on the ground, setting his backpack down and taking his sketchbook and pencil case out.</p>
<p>"Ah, the artiste strikes back. Don't worry, I was planning on saving it for last anyways." Kenny puts what he was carrying on the bench facing the lake, rummaging through one of the plastic bags before pulling a cracked skull out.</p>
<p>"Holy shit it's actually real."</p>
<p>The blonde boy giggles at Stan's shocked face, holding the skull up, closer to Stan's face, making him jump back and let out a yell at Kenny.</p>
<p>"Yea, I accidentally cracked it while hiding it in my room." he sets the skull down in front of Kyle.</p>
<p>The redhead makes a face as the realisation that this is an actual human skull and not a plastic one hits him, he shakes his head to dismiss the thought, holding his sketchbook open and starting to sketch out the basic shapes of the skull, not looking up as he answers "You hide porn magazines and booze in there, I doubt you couldn't hide bones in a bag."</p>
<p>"Yea.." the boy holds up a hammer he took out of the tool box, holding it out for Stan as he holds up one of the bones with his other hand "Wanna do the honours?" </p>
<p>Stan sighs, taking hold of the hammer "Why the hell not? At this point might as well."</p>
<p>"Aww, would you rather be spending time with your girlfriend, Stanley?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>Kyle glances up "Bros before hoes, dude." </p>
<p>"You're one to talk."</p>
<p>Kyle glares at his best friend before returning to his sketch.</p>
<p>There's silence for a moment, that is until Kenny and Stan yell in excitement as they successful break one of the bones. Despite the obnoxious sounds that made his headache worsen, he concentrates on the movements of his hand on the paper and the world seems to disappear around him, the yells of his friends still loud and clear but his brain doesn't register their words as he finishes the sketch, deciding to ink it at home where he could have his whole attention on the drawing in front of him.</p>
<p>He closes his sketchbook, putting it back in his backpack before standing up and brushing any dirt off of him, he walks up to his friends, who stood a few feet away from the bench, still yelling as they break yet another bone. Approaching Stan, he takes the hammer from his hand, swinging it down and breaking what looks like a rib, his friends yell once more, throwing their arms up in the air, cheering the redheaded boy on.</p>
<p>He glances up at Kenny, knowing he was the only one actually willing to pick up the bones with his bare hands, Kenny glances back, they stare at each other until Kyle nods his head in the direction where his backpack and the skull lay. Kenny grins at him, skipping away from them and coming back with the skull in hand, holding it like it was a treasure, ironic considering the fate it would face.</p>
<p>The blonde sets the skull down gently, backing up a bit as Kyle got ready to strike it, grasping the hammer tightly with both hands and spreading his legs a bit, his friends chanting at him to smash it.</p>
<p>He swings down with force, the skull slipping away on the icy ground and only cracking a bit, he gets ready to strike it again, getting a slightly bigger crack this time around.</p>
<p>The boy focuses his glare on the cracked skull in front of him, growing frustrated by how strong it was. He glares at it for a few more seconds, ready to strike as his friends look on with anticipation.</p>
<p>He strikes one last time and as the hammer hits the skull it smashes into what seems like a million pieces and the familiar feeling of blood trickling down his nose makes him hold a hand up to it immediately.</p>
<p>The hammer falls from his hand as he stares in bewilderment at the tiny almost white pieces that didn't quite blend with the snow around them.</p>
<p>Droplets of the boy's blood fall onto the floor despite his hand being there to catch them, dark against the white on the ground as he stumbles back, hands trembling as he freezes in place when he sees his friends' faces.</p>
<p>This couldn't be a coincidence anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Anxiety sucks ass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can you tell i had no ideas for the title?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wasn't thinking, he couldn't, the panic was so much his brain just stopped working altogether.</p>
<p>He could do nothing but stare at his friends, hoping they'd have an explanation, any kind, he knew they didn't have one, how could they? He felt as if the tears he so desperately wanted to let out were stuck, leaving a knot in his throat and his hands shaking.</p>
<p>His friends' mouths were moving but no sound seemed to come out, a loud ringing noise was all he could hear.</p>
<p>"–le, Kyle, Kyle!" his shoulders are suddenly grasped and shaken by his dark haired friend as his voice grows louder "Kyle, you need to breathe with me. Try and do that, it's okay."</p>
<p>He couldn't, he seriously couldn't, he wanted to, he really did but it felt like the knot in his throat was blocking any air from passing through correctly. His chest hurt as he refused to take deep breaths, settling for little intakes of air so that he didn't hurt himself any further.</p>
<p>He grabbed onto Stan's arms with tears now streaming down his face, desperately needing something to ground himself, he let's his head fall on his best friend's chest, trying to calm his breathing to match Stan's as he sobbed quietly.</p>
<p>He tried remembering the breathing exercises he had learned to help Stan whenever he had a panic attack, finding it harder to actually do the exercise instead of guiding someone through it. Eventually, with Stan's help, he does calm down.</p>
<p>He quietly sinks down until he's on his knees, finding he didn't have enough strength to stand anymore. He looks up at both his friends, who were kneeling in front of him with concern on their faces.</p>
<p>"Can–" he clears his throat "Can we go get some coffee, please?" his voice shakes and the phrase is a mere whisper, he doubts the pair would be able to hear him if they didn't have their attention on him.</p>
<p>"Yeah, of course dude, I'll go get my car real quick and we can drive over to Tweak Bros." the dark haired boy stands up "Kenny, stay here." he starts speed walking away.</p>
<p>"Wasn't planning on going anywhere."</p>
<p>He couldn't quite tell what Kenny was feeling by his expression but he assumed it wasn't good as they stared at eachother in silence for a moment.</p>
<p>"Don't ignore what's going on."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"This has happened way too many times, you know what I'm talking about."</p>
<p>"There's nothing happeni–"</p>
<p>"Do <em>not</em> ignore this, Broflovski."</p>
<p>Kyle shrinks onto himself slightly, he had rarely heard or seen Kenny be so serious, he didn't know how to react. Despite this, he attempts to keep a steady voice when he next speaks.</p>
<p>"I'm not ignoring anything, there's nothing going on and–"</p>
<p>"You're in denial." he sighs "Kyle, you know there's something going on, it'll only get worse if you don't accept it–" there's a car horn by the entrance of the pond, Kenny sighs again "We're not done talking about this."</p>
<p>The blonde boy stands up from his squatting position, holding a hand out to help the slightly shorter boy up, Kyle accepts the offer, picking up his bag and walking alongside his friend towards Stan's car.</p>
<p>Kyle sits on the front seat while Kenny goes in the back, leaning into the front to turn on the radio so it wouldn't be completely silent.</p>
<p>His chest would probably be bruised after this, he'd spend the day alone tomorrow if it were the case. He had been feeling a lot more anxious than he should lately but this was the first time he had a panic attack. Was it a panic attack? He wasn't exactly sure, the situation hadn't really settled on him yet.</p>
<p>He'd take this opportunity to ask Tweek for advice, the boy had gotten considerably better at handling his anxiety and didn't twitch as much anymore. Tweek wouldn't tell anyone about his anxiety, would he? No. He wouldn't, Tweek has always respected people when it came to this kind of thing, he'd be no different.</p>
<p>At least he hoped he wouldn't.</p>
<p>The car comes to a stop in front of the town's coffee shop, the trio step out of the car and walk towards the entrance.</p>
<p>Kyle shoves his hands into his pockets to stop them from shaking as he walks into the warm establishment. He gestures his friends to go sit down while he takes their orders. </p>
<p>He starts walking towards the counter, watching Tweek picking chocolate chips out of a cookie and into a pile clearly bored, hunched over with a hand supporting his head.</p>
<p>The shop was strangely empty for a weekend, only three other costumers besides him and his friends, Kyle assumed the blonde boy on the counter hadn't taken an order in a while as he noticed two other cookies without chocolate chips besides the pile.</p>
<p>"Yo." his voice was raspy from crying, he suspected his appearance wasn't the best at the moment but that wasn't new considering the last few days.</p>
<p>Tweek jumps in surprise, almost shoving the chocolate pile off the counter as he looks up rapidly "Welcome to Twea- oh, hi Kyle, what can I get you?"</p>
<p>"An espresso, one hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin."</p>
<p>"You want a tissue for your nose with that?"</p>
<p>He takes his focus away from counting the chocolate chips to look up at Tweek, who was already handing him a tissue.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Your nose."</p>
<p>He takes the tissue with a shaky hand, cleaning up the blood he had forgotten was on his face as much as he could while Tweek started working on his order.</p>
<p>"For here or to go?"</p>
<p>"Here."</p>
<p>The blonde hums in acknowledgement, his back turned to Kyle as he makes the hot chocolate. It's silent for a moment, a question on the tip of Kyle's tongue making him more anxious than he should be in the situation. As Tweek takes out a blueberry muffin to put besides the two beverages and reads out the price, Kyle speaks up.</p>
<p>"Tweek, can we talk in private?"</p>
<p>Tweek looks up at the boy, examining him in silence. Kyle did not look good, eyebrows scrunched in uneasiness, red and puffy eyes, flushed cheeks, a small frown and slightly bloated face. It was obvious he had been crying and Tweek couldn't help but feel sympathy for the boy.</p>
<p>"Of course, we can go into the backroom and talk while your friends eat."</p>
<p>Kyle nodded, paying for his order and taking it to the table his friends were seated at.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna go talk with Tweek real quick, you guys start eating without me." he places the food down and doesn't wait for a response as he follows Tweek into the backroom.</p>
<p>"Okay." Tweek closes the door behind them before turning to face Kyle "What's up?"</p>
<p>"Do you have any good ways to cope with anxiety?" the question is asked quickly, his voice an octave higher than usual, making him turn red in embarrassment.</p>
<p>Tweek looked surprised, clearly not expecting the conversation to take this turn. The blond was processing the question but Kyle seemed to take the silence as Tweek waiting for an explanation.</p>
<p>"It's just that- my anxiety's been really bad lately and I don't know how to deal with it and earlier I had a panic attack and-"</p>
<p>"HEY, hey, it's okay, calm down before you get yourself worked up." the blond grasps his shoulders, similarly to how Stan had done earlier "There are many ways to deal with anxiety, we'll just have to test some out and see which one works best for you." he lets his hands fall down to his sides "It really just depends on the person."</p>
<p>"Well, what works for you?"</p>
<p>"Breathing exercises work most of the time, but it's nice having a distraction, something to occupy yourself with, y'know?" he gestures towards two chairs with a little table between them, sitting down along with Kyle "I used to use a coin, it wasn't much but it worked for me, I'd just move it around in my hand and with my fingers." he pulls a coin out of his pocket, setting it onto the table "Then I tried a Rubik's cube and while it works for other people it just wasn't for me."</p>
<p>"Why didn't it work for you?"</p>
<p>The blond shrugs with a sheepish smile on his face "I'd get frustrated because I could never solve it and I felt this huge need to do it, it just stressed me out more and one day Craig just had to take it from me." he laughs a bit at the memory "He was so pissed because I wouldn't stop fidgeting and complaining about not being able to solve the cube and that it was making me more stressed out so he just grabbed it from my hands one day and threw it into Stark's pond."</p>
<p>"I can't imagine him doing that."</p>
<p>"It may not seem like it, but he's really just a dork, he was also pissed he couldn't solve the cube either, he kept mixing colors up." he pauses "What was I talking about again? OH! Then I ordered a fidget cube online, I still use it to this day, it's the one for me."</p>
<p>"A fidget cube?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, a cube, sometimes other shapes, each side has something for you to fidget with." he takes what Kyle assumes is a fidget cube out of his pocket, handing it over.</p>
<p>He examines the cube, turning it to look at each side carefully.</p>
<p>"Of course there are many other things you could use, even a simple clicking pen, some people find the noise comforting."</p>
<p>Kyle hums, handing the cube back to Tweek "I'll try the ones I can, if they don't work I'll try out the fidget cube."</p>
<p>Tweek hums yet again, bringing his hand up to fiddle with the nose piercing he had gotten a year ago "Good idea. Remember, you can always talk to me if you feel too worked up."</p>
<p>"I don't think I'd feel comfortable doing that with other people around." he feels strangely embarrassed by these words, feels silly for feeling this way.</p>
<p>"Understandable, you can, I don't know, uh, tap your leg or chest three times, I'll try paying attention so that we can talk whenever you need."</p>
<p>Kyle nods distractedly, his mind wandering somewhere else, he suddenly perks up, clumsily taking his phone out of his pocket "Wait! I have something to show you!" he almost drops his phone trying to show the picture on the screen "What does this look like to you?"</p>
<p>Tweek leans on his elbows, trying to get a closer look at the picture displayed "Like someone shot a tree? That doesn't look like a bullet."</p>
<p>"It's a pebble."</p>
<p>"How'd it get in there?"</p>
<p>"Well..." he considers just telling Tweek what happened but knowing him, he'd probably freak out as soon as he heard something paranormal had happened "I- I don't know. Just thought it was weird so I took a picture."</p>
<p>Tweek hums, standing up as he realised the conversation was over, watching Kyle do the same with slightly shaky legs "Your drink is probably cold now."</p>
<p>"That's okay, I don't really mind."</p>
<p>They walk out of the backroom just in time to witness Token holding Clyde back from jumping over the counter while Craig told him to stop in a slightly raised voice.</p>
<p>"HEY! NO! NO! CLYDE DON'T YOU DARE! YOU'RE NOT DOING THIS AGAIN!" Tweek rushes over to push the brunette's feet off the counter while yelling at him.</p>
<p>Kyle stands there for a moment, watching the scene unfold in front of him, he considers going back in the backroom because Tweek and Clyde's yells were making his headache come back.</p>
<p>"KYLE!"</p>
<p>Said boy snaps his head up at Clyde as his arms are grasped in a strong grip "I wanted to talk to you! Craig's too prideful to ask this himself, but- Have you been crying?"</p>
<p>The hold on his arms soften as Clyde scrunches his eyebrows in worry, Kyle was getting tired of people looking at him like that.</p>
<p>Kyle forgot how to talk for a moment as the other boys' eyes turned to him. Clyde seemed to take his silence as the confirmation he needed before dragging Kyle to where his friends were still seated at, shoving him onto a seat before rushing over to his own friends and gesturing wildly with his hands while whispering to them.</p>
<p>"What's going on?" is the first question that comes out of Stan's mouth as he watched what was going on.</p>
<p>"Your guess is as good as mine." he picks up his coffee, surprised it was still slightly warm, a weird mixture between temperatures. He takes a sip, willing his muscles to just relax when a warm chocolate chip muffin is placed in front of him along with hot chocolate.</p>
<p>"Nope," Clyde takes the drink from Kyle's hands, ignoring his protests "no coffee for you, no caffeine, you need something sweet and warm, I doubt this coffee will make you relax like you should."</p>
<p>"But I'm fine! Really, this is not necessary." </p>
<p>"Kyle, listen to me, and I mean this in the nicest way possible." the redhead turns his head to find Token standing there with crossed arms and a stern yet concerned look on his face "You look like shit."</p>
<p>"Wow. Thanks."</p>
<p>"I'm serious, Kyle. Eating something sweet will do you good, some rest as well, it's clear you haven't been taking good care of yourself."</p>
<p>Kyle feels his cheeks warm up in shame as Token's expression turns sterner, as if he had just been scolded by his mother. He quietly picks up the hot chocolate, blowing a bit on it before taking a sip and trying to ignore the eyes on him.</p>
<p>The stares were making him anxious, he could feel himself slowly start having trouble breathing and his palms turning sweaty and begining to shake.</p>
<p>He turns his head slightly downwards and sets his mug on the table, still holding it, trying to keep the shaking under control and praying that his friends don't notice.</p>
<p>The mug in his hands cracks a bit just as breathing is starting to get too hard and he quickly reminds himself of the breathing exercise Stan had used earlier, trying his best to not make it noticeable.</p>
<p>A hand is placed on the table, looking up at the owner of said hand he finds Craig with an unreadable look on his face, he tilts his head slightly, like he was asking Kyle if he was ok.</p>
<p>He ducks his head down quickly again instead of answering the unasked question.</p>
<p>He tries to finish his food but his shaking hands wouldn't let him, he had his breathing under control but having everyone stare at him was getting on his nerves.</p>
<p>"Can you guys just mind your own fucking business instead of watching me eat like a bunch of creeps?"</p>
<p>"We're just worried about you, dude." Stan pushes the chocolate chip muffin closer to Kyle, urging him to eat it.</p>
<p>"Don't be." he flinched slightly at his own bitter tone, pursing his lips slightly before talking quietly "I'll text Ike saying I'm going home."</p>
<p>Stan seems relieved at his decision, watching the redhead take a bite from his muffin before standing up.</p>
<p>"We're coming with you. At least, I am." Kyle turns his head to look at Craig, trying to stop himself from looking too surprised.</p>
<p>"No, no, I'm coming too. Even if just for a little bit." Token turns to look at Clyde "You?"</p>
<p>"Can't." he shrugs "Promised my dad I'd help him with groceries and dinner."</p>
<p>As they got ready to leave, Kyle sent a text to his brother asking him were he was and telling him he was coming to pick him up.</p>
<p>And that's how they all ended up, four people squished together in the back of Stan's car because, apparently, Token and Craig hadn't gone to the coffee shop by car. While Kenny quite literally forced Kyle to sit in the back, when Ike arrived he had refused to sit anywhere that wasn't between Craig and Kyle, glaring daggers at the tall boy as if he had killed Ike's mother.</p>
<p>It was an awkward ride, Kyle had to pinch Ike when he noticed the slight discomfort on Craig's face from being glared at for no apparent reason.</p>
<p>Everything felt like a hurricane of events at the moment. Thoughts flew through Kyle's head as he tried to make sense of the things that had happened in the last few days. They had been erratic and it was only catching up to him how exhausted it all made him, not only physically, but mentally as well, he wanted nothing more but to curl up in his bed with only the fairy lights on so it made his room feel warm and cozy, wanted to let his mind empty itself so that he had no more worries. Wanted to feel what he felt in the car with Craig last night.</p>
<p>He didn't know how to approach the boy though. He's had his fair share of crushes, both male and female, but this one felt different. His last crushes were when he was younger, when he did stupid things and wasn't afraid to risk rejection. This was Craig, someone who he's known since they were little, someone who had previously openly showed his dislike for Stan and his group, sure, things had calmed down remarkably but the groups hadn't started to spend so much time together until Kyle had started feeling unwell. Maybe when he was okay again and the others didn't have to worry about him anymore they'd stop hanging out together.</p>
<p>That thought made his chest hurt.</p>
<p>"Maybe you're coming down with something?" Stan suggested from his place in the doorway from the kitchen to the living room.</p>
<p>"What sickness makes you dizzy, have head splitting headaches, be sensitive to noises and lights and make your nose bleed?" was the grumbled response the boy had gotten from Kyle.</p>
<p>"I don't think any of us know much about the medical field." Token had added from his place on the couch.</p>
<p>"I mean, I guess... It's probably just a migraine or something, it'll pass." Stan shrugs dismissively despite his furrowed eyebrows that said otherwise.</p>
<p>"Migraines and nosebleeds, bro I am fucked up."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but we're not here to figure out what's going on, at least not right now." Craig points a finger at Kyle, showing that he's the one the conversation is directed at "You, need to eat something and rest, take care of yourself." He turns to Ike, who had decided to stay in the room with them "Do you have ingredients for soup?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." the Canadian looks at him questioningly "You makin' dinner for us or something?"</p>
<p>"Sure, I'll make enough for everyone." He turns back to Kyle, ignoring his surprised expression "Go take a warm shower or something, relax, then you eat and rest."</p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p>"No buts! You heard the man!" Kenny pulls Kyle up, pushing him towards the boy's bedroom so that he could pick some clothes.</p>
<p>He took his time in the shower, only when Kenny threatened him for coming out in less than 10 minutes. </p>
<p>He doesn't remember the last time he'd been so relaxed, though he was well aware of the tense muscles that couldn't seem to get loose, he ignored them, concentrating on the warm water and the smell of coconut his body wash had.</p>
<p>He put on the comfortable clothing he had chosen before the shower. The smell of soup hit him as soon as he opened the bathroom door, pleasantly surprising him at how good it smelt.</p>
<p>It tasted just as good as it smelt, he had actually moaned as soon as the taste hit him and Craig had cracked a joke about cooking for Kyle from now on at the reaction.</p>
<p>But now, they were having a bit of an argument. It actually wasn't as much of an argument as it was Kyle being stubborn and his friends and brother looking out for him.</p>
<p>"I told you, I'm okay with the couch!"</p>
<p>"Kyle, you need somewhere comfortable to sleep, you need to rest well." Token tried to reason with him for what felt like the hundredth time, keeping his calm.</p>
<p>Before Kyle could speak up again, Craig interrupted him "Broflovski, I will personally fight you if you don't go to your own fucking bed right now."</p>
<p>"My mom won't-"</p>
<p>"I'll fight your mom too, don't test me."</p>
<p>Kyle finally let out a loud sigh of defeat, going upstairs and into his room, well aware of the others following him.</p>
<p>"You guys can leave, you know?"</p>
<p>"No, we can't."</p>
<p>Kyle curled further into the blankets around him, trying to get comfortable "Well, I won't be able to sleep with all of you here."</p>
<p>"K." Kenny grabs onto Ike and Stan, his hold obviously strong as to not let them flee "Tucker, you stay with him, you're a stubborn motherfucker, I doubt you'd let Kyle go."</p>
<p>He pulled the two dark haired boys out of the room before they could protest, leaving Token to shrug and leave, closing the door behind him.</p>
<p>Kyle lets out what he hopes is a silent sigh, deciding to close his eyes as the exhaustion set in. He ignores the way the bed dips at the extra weight added by his legs, knowing it's just Craig waiting for him to fall asleep. Though he can't help but feel bad for keeping the boy in the room for longer than he has to.</p>
<p>"You can leave if you want."</p>
<p>"I know. But I won't, at least until I'm sure you're resting."</p>
<p>Kyle lets out a quiet laugh "I'm honestly too tired to get up now." he pauses "But you really don't have to stay here, you must have other things to do." his words get quieter and more slurred together, still, he fights to stay awake just so that he can talk to Craig for a little longer.</p>
<p>"You say that as if I don't enjoy your company, Kyle." he feels a gentle hand run through his hair, effectively making him relax, in the brink of unconsciousness, the hand keeps lulling him to sleep, gentle and careful with its movements. Then, there's a whisper "Goodnight, honey."</p>
<p>And the world around him fades into nothingness, the save feeling from yesterday warm in his chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Different POV in the next chapter perhaps?? 👀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I'm colourblind, how is losing my fault?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter is not beta read and is pretty much just filler, sorry bout that :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck?</em>
</p><p>Those were the exact continuous thoughts running through Craig's head as he closed the bedroom door behind him. Putting a hand over his chest, feeling his heart trying to beat its way out of his ribcage.</p><p>He didn't understand what just happened, one moment he was waiting for Kyle to fall asleep so he could leave, the other he was running his hand through the boy's hair and calling him honey.</p><p>He wanted to do it again.</p><p>That specific thought made him freeze in place. He wanted to go back in, to make sure Kyle was okay, to show his affection for him, to be able to admire him from up close.</p><p>He shook his head, frowning as he started to feel anger build up in his chest. He wasn't doing this again, there was no way he'd let himself be vulnerable in front of someone he liked again.</p><p>Not after last time.</p><p>The urge to cry hit him harder than he'd like to admit. He couldn't like Kyle, he DIDN'T like Kyle.</p><p>He blinks twice in an attempt to stop the tears forming in his eyes, immediately putting on his usual stoic expression before moving downstairs to the living room, seeing Token by the door, he feels relief wash through him as he realizes they're leaving.</p><p>He lets himself zone out as they say their goodbyes to Stan and Ike. They go their separate ways when Token insists that Craig should also rest. Token always knew when something was wrong.</p><p>But being alone also meant being alone with his thoughts, and that was the last thing he wanted right now.</p><p>So he turned back and walked to Kyle's house again. It was a stupid decision but he really did not want to be alone.</p><p>It was the first time in a while he'd been relieved by seeing Stan's face, he was lucky it was him opening the door, had it been Ike he probably wouldn't have been able to get in.</p><p>No words were exchanged, Stan took one look at him and stepped aside to let him in.</p><p>"Ike's in his room playing right now so don't be too loud, Kyle's still sleeping but you can go stay with him, he's a heavy sleeper." the words were said extremely quiet but not enough to be a whisper as Stan closed the front door gently behind him.</p><p>Craig nodded, moving to walk upstairs as quietly as he could.</p><p>The door creaked slightly when being open and Craig winced silently, looking up to watch Kyle for any movement. Kyle stayed still, breathing softly and face relaxed, Craig sighed in relief, right, deep sleeper. </p><p>He looked around the room, eyes settling on the huge beanbag a small distance away from the bed.</p><p>He was tired, maybe a nap would do him good too. The beanbag was surprisingly comfortable and didn't make as much noise as he thought it would.</p><p>He let his eyes fall shut and his mind empty itself from any thoughts, after a few minutes, he was out like a light.</p><p>When he opened his eyes again it was due to a loud thud followed by a groan.</p><p>He tried shaking the sleepiness and grogginess away as he looked at the body now laid on the floor.</p><p>Maybe he did like Kyle, just a bit.</p><p>Platonically.</p><p>What he saw was a freckled boy with extremely messy hair, with tired wide eyes and dried droll on his cheek.</p><p>He really wanted to believe the sight didn't make his heart flutter.</p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>He's slightly convinced he could listen to that voice forever.</p><p>He keeps his usual stoic expression and monotone voice when he next speaks "Chillin'."</p><p>"In my room?"</p><p>Ok, yeah, it was a bit weird, waking up to seeing a person you're not close to- who you're barely acquaintances with- sleeping in your room is definitely out of the ordinary.</p><p>He stays silent for a moment, mostly for effect "...Yes."</p><p>They stay in silence for a second, neither knowing how to keep a conversation going with eachother.</p><p>"We should play something with the other guys."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Kyle almost stutters for a moment "We should call the other guys and play something, I'm in the mood for some videogames."</p><p>Craig considers him for a moment before shrugging "Sure." He leans his head back on the bean bag, looking up at the ceiling "Text your mom about studying for a test or something over at Token's house, you're still grounded but I'm sure she'll let you go if you tell her about having a test or something."</p><p>Kyle simply nods, sitting on his bed and taking his phone out to text his mom.</p><p>They stay quiet for a few minutes, the only sounds being Kyle's phone when he writes and Ike presumably laughing at some game in the next room over.</p><p>"She said yes."</p><p>"Cool, let's go to Token's house." Craig starts standing up, stretching his arms over his head with a quiet groan.</p><p>"Shouldn't we like, warn him?"</p><p>Craig hums, pretending to think Kyle's words over "Nah."</p><p>"Okay then, I'll just get dressed then we can go."</p><p>"Fine by me." Craig hurriedly exits the room, hoping Kyle didn't see his reddening cheeks.</p><p>Part of him wanted to stay in the room while Kyle changed. He pushed that part down into the depths of his mind, instead focusing on a stain on the floor of the hallway outside of Kyle's room.</p><p>When Kyle comes out of the room they proceed to exit the house, walking together to Craig's house to get his car.</p><p>The atmosphere is awkward, they were both tense and had a hard time coming up with something to talk about; but as soon as they get in the car and the radio is turned on they speak like they've been best friends for years.</p><p>They fight over what to play on the radio- Craig wants to play Hayloft while Kyle wants to play Achilles Come Down- both have their phones out with Spotify open, gently slapping each others hands in a playful fight.</p><p>In the end Craig caves in, with the promise that they'd listen to Hayloft after. Kyle agrees with a strangely innocent look.</p><p>Turns out, the song was seven minutes long, more than enough time to arrive to Token's house, which means that by the time they arrived the song was about a quarter way done.</p><p>That made Craig grumpily declare that they would not be getting out of the car until Hayloft has played.</p><p>Kyle thought he had been joking.</p><p>Boy, was he wrong.</p><p>When they finally stepped out of the car, Kyle was trying to stifle the laughs that had been coming out of his mouth for the past few minutes; walking towards Token who had exited the house after noticing Craig's car parked for almost seven minutes.</p><p>Token takes one look at Kyle before turning to Craig's proud face "Do I wanna know?"</p><p>"Game night."</p><p>Token purses his lips, staring at Craig for a moment while Kyle doubles over still snickering, seemingly not paying attention to the conversation.</p><p>"I'll text everyone to get here now."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>Craig drags Kyle inside by the arm, sitting one the couch while waiting for everyone to arrive.</p><p>Slowly they do, Tweek being the first one since the coffee shop was the closest and Stan coming last because he had gotten distracted by a dog outside his house.</p><p>Token takes Craig's hat off of his head, ignoring his protests, he puts slits of paper inside before shaking the hat a bit.</p><p>"The names taken take out are going to be a team, four teams, each a duo." Token explains, shaking the hat again, he holds it out for Craig to take out a slit of paper.</p><p>He takes out one of the slits, opening it and reading the name out loud "Cartman." his face twists in distaste at the name but he doesn't protest.</p><p>Craig ends up being the most unfortunate, Kyle ends up with Stan, Kenny with Tweek and Token with Clyde; he had taken the unlucky slit of paper out.</p><p>After everyone's with they're respective partner and Craig's got his hat back on, they decide to play Mario Party.</p><p>The spend two hours playing and by the end of them, Craig had been the only one playing in his team, Cartman just watched and yelled out in anger when they ended up in last place.</p><p>"WE LOST BECAUSE OF YOU!" Cartman yells out, being held back by the arm by an amused looking Kenny.</p><p>"You're the one who let the colourblind guy to play the colour based minigames! How is that my fault?" Craig tries defending himself only letting some mild annoyance slip into his tone.</p><p>That response sent Clyde into a fit of laughter, sounding like a motorcycle starting up.</p><p>Which caused a chain reaction and suddenly both Kenny and Stan were laughing their ass off while the others did their own thing.</p><p>"How about we try sliding down the roof with a mattress?" Kenny had suggested after calming down.</p><p>Token shakes his head "That'd be extremely dangerous."</p><p>"I'm here for a good time, not a long time."</p><p>"Periodt." Kyle speaks up "C'mon let's do it, take two names out of the hat again, those will be the victims who have to slide down with a mattress."</p><p>"Notice how you said victims."</p><p>Apparently luck wasn't on Craig's side today, his name had been pulled out along with Kyle's who actually didn't seem that scared, in fact he seemed excited his name got pulled.</p><p>Craig wondered if there was something wrong with Kyle.</p><p>And when he's sitting behind Kyle on a clean mattress that he almost feels bad for sitting on, while Kenny's getting ready to push them off the roof and the others cheer from below, he wonders if there's something wrong with him for agreeing to this.</p><p>He'd like you to believe he didn't scream, and if he did scream, it was a manly scream.</p><p>A high-pitched manly scream.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>had extreme writers block while writing this, I'm quite frankly running out of ideas so if you have any suggestions please do comment them :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>